


Tayo na lang

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Naguguluhan ang puso ni kyungsoo kung kanino na ba tumitibok ito, kay Chanyeol na boyfriend nya for 6 years, or kay Jongin na di pa nya matagal na naging katrabaho





	Tayo na lang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi eto na naman po ang panibago kong fics, warning lang na 'infidelity' ang major theme ng plot. 
> 
> Unbeta

Nagsimula ang lahat sa isang simpleng “Uy officemate pa share ng mesa,” at sa “sakay ka na officemate hatid na kita”

 

Nagtatarbaho si Kyungsoo sa isang sangay ng gobyerno kung saan ay kadalasan may overtime, paano kasi ang daming backlog na galing pa nung 2016. Tuwing Huwebes ay palagi nalang silang nag o-overtime at natatapos sila hanggang alas-otso ng gabi. Labag man sa kalooban ni Kyungsoo ang mag overtime ngunit kinakailangan niya ito para dagdag kita sa walong libong sahod kada buwan. 

 

“Magpapasundo ka ba mamaya Soo?” tanong ng boyfriend nitong si Chanyeol.

 

“Di na Yeol, may gig ka pa mamaya di ba?” 

 

“Oo, pero pwede naman kitang sunduin total late naman mag sisimula ang set namin,” 

 

“Wag na, baka ma late ka pa,” 

 

Limang taon ng magkasintahan si Kyungsoo at si Chanyeol, at three years ago ay naisipan na nilang mag live-in. Drummer si Chanyeol sa isang banda na nagtutug-tog sa isang sikat na bar sa lungsod, regular ang banda nito kaya naman ay medyo maganda ang sahod. Dating magkabarkada sa kolehiyo at magkasama sa banda ang dalawa, kaya naman ay madaling nahulog ang dalawa sa isa’t-isa dahil sa parehong interest nila. 

 

“Kamusta na pala yung application mo for regular status? May balita ka na ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nag aayos ito ng mesa para sa kanilang almusal. 

  
“Di pa, baka after Christmas na siguro yun ma-aaprove, alam mo naman mag pag bagong taon tanggalan na naman ng empleyado,” 

 

“Sana maging regular ka na next year para naman di mo na kailangan mag overtime,” 

 

“Yeol, Kahit naman siguro maging regular na ako di pa rin kasya yung sweldo ko sa atin,” 

 

“Kung makapag-salita ka naman parang di ko binibigay ang sweldo ko sayo,” 

 

Hindi na kumibo si Kyungsoo, ayaw na nito patulan ang kasintahan sa kadahilanang ayaw niya naman mag away silang dalawa. Halos araw-araw nalang kasi ay nag tatalo sila minsan dahil gastusin sa bahay, minsan naman dahil sa overtime ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Mauna na ako Yeol, text mo nalang ako pag aalis ka na mamaya” kung noong una ay medyo natatagalan pa siya maka alis sa ugma, dahil sa mga halik at yakap ni Chanyeol na waring pumipigil sa pag alis nito, ngunit ngayon iba na, wala na ang maiinit na yakap ng kasintahan. 

 

Seven-thirty na ng dumating si Kyungsoo sa opisina, buti nalang at may panahon pa ito para kumain sa canteen, bago magsimula ang isang mahabang araw ng trabaho. Hindi na iba sa mga kasama ni Kyungsoo ang makita siyang kumakain ng almusal sa opisina, halos lahat naman kasi ay alam kung ano ang situwasyon ni Kyungsoo at ng kasintahan maliban nalang siguro sa mga baguhan nilang katrabaho. 

 

“Uy officemate pa share ng mesa,” Sabi ng ka-opisina niyang si Kim Jongin.

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid madami pa namang bakanteng mesa, sa katunayan lahat ay bakante pa maliban sa ginagamit niya. Imbes na magalit ay tumango nalang si Kyungsoo. Habang kumakain ay napapansin ni Kyungsoo na minsan ay tinititigan siya ng kasama, at kapag tinititigan niya ito ay ngumingiti si Jongin  sa kaniya. 

 

“Pinapangiti lang kita, mukhang malungkot ka kasi,”  wika ni Jongin

 

“Wala naman kasing dahilan para ngumiti,”

 

“Marami naman ah, pwede rin ako kung gusto mo,” Hindi na kumibo si Kyungsoo at maya-maya ay tumayo na ito ay bumalik sa sariling mesa. 

 

Wala namang gaanong nangyari sa araw na iyon, katulad pa rin ng nagdaang araw late pa rin na-uwi si Kyungsoo dahil sa overtime. Nang makauwi na si Kyungsoo ay siya ring pag alis ni Chanyeol. Ganito ang eksena nila araw-araw maliban nalang pag Martes dahil day off yun ni Chanyeol at maaga dumadating si Kyungsoo galing sa trabaho. 

 

Lunes ngayon maagang gumayak si Kyungsoo dahil may flag ceremony ng alas-siyete, alas-sais pa lang ay tapos na ito. 

 

“Soo bilis malalate ka na!” Dahil kailangan maaga si Kyungsoo tuwing lunes hinahatid siya ni Chanyeol gamit ang motor nito. 

 

“Uwi ka maaga mamaya ha, my surpresa ako sayo,” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok nito. 

 

“Sige, Aagahan ko mamaya,” aalis na sana si Kyungsoo ng bigla itong pinigilan ng kasintahan para halikan ang kanyang mga labi. Abot hanggang tenga ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos siyang hinalikan ng nobyo. 

 

Ngunit lahat ng kilig sa katawan ni Kyungsoo ay nawala ng nakita niya si Jongin na dumaan sa kanila at binati pa ito ng good morning. Pagkatapos ay umalis na din si Kyungsoo para pumila sa flag ceremony.  Bandang alas-kwatro ng hapon ay nagkaroon ng urgent meeting ang  department nila, may emergency overtime daw kasi kailangan na ng regional division yung mga monthly reports nila. 

 

“Kung hindi lang sana parang tigre tong boss natin, malamang wala na tayong backlog ngayon. Bwisit naman oh Disyembre na overtime pa rin ng overtime tapos next month overtime na naman para renewals,” satsat ni Sehun

 

“Bakit ba kasi andaming backlog ngayon eh diba tapos na natin to lahat?” 

 

“Nakalimutan mo na ba, online na daw lahat next year so dapat natin ma encode yung payment files mula 2016 hanggang ngayon 2017,” paliwanag ni Sehun

 

“Six months na lang yung kulang natin, pwede bang tapusin na natin lahat ngayon? Promise pagkatapos nito pwede na kayong mag absent (with payment) pang bayad sa emergency overtime na ito,”  wika ni Junmyeon, ang boss ni Sehun at Kyungsoo.

 

Dahil sa sobrang busy ay nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo na itext si Chanyeol, alas-otso na ng gabi at kalahati palang ang natapos niya. 

 

To: Yeol ♡

Yeol pasensya na matatagalan ako ngayon may biglaang overtime kasi, bawi nalang ako bukas. I love you. 

 

Pagkatapos ma text ang kasintahan ay agad  ng bumalik sa trabaho si Kyungsoo, habang abala ito sa pag e-encode ay may Jollibee burger steak na ipinatong si Jongin sa mesa niya. 

 

“Libre na kita ng dinner,” sabi ni Jongin 

 

“Ha? Bakit?” 

 

“Joke! Galing kay boss yan inutusan lang ako,” napatawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin at binuksan ang box para kumain. 

 

“Salamat Jongin,”

 

Malakas ang ulan nang makalabas ng opisina sila Kyungsoo, alas-onse na ng matapos sila sa pag e-encode. Kanina pa tinatawagan ni Kyungsoo ng kasintahan ngunit hindi ito sumasagot. Halos hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa pag-aalala, ilang minuto na itong nag aabang ng masasakyan ngunit lahat ay may laman. 

 

_ Gusto ko ng umuwi  _ wika ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. 

 

Maya-maya ay may isang lumang toyota Lancer na pumarada sa harap ni Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang bintana nito. 

 

“Uy sakay ka na officemate hatid na kita,” 

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo ng makita si Jongin pala ang nagmamaneho ng sasakyan. Sa una ay todo tanggi pa itong si Kyungsoo ayaw niya kasi maka abala sa binata, malalim na ang gabi at kung sasakay pa siya baka matagalan lang ito pauwi. 

 

“Di naman malayo sa inyo diba? Lika na hatid na kita. Sige ka ma-aabutan ka pa ng hating gabi dito sa kahihintay mo,” 

 

At dahil ayaw ni Kyungsoo na matagalan pa ay sumakay na ito sa sakyan ni Jongin, medyo pagod na din kasi siya at gustong-gusto niya na umuwi. Tahimik lang ang dalawa habang nasa sasakyan, medyo nahihiya pa rin kasi si Kyungsoo sa ka-opisina. Sumasagot lang ito kapag mag itinatanong sa kanya si Jongin.  

 

“Dito na lang ako,” saad ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hininto ni Jongin ang sasakyan sa isang maliit na apartment, buti nalang at wala ng ulan ng bumaba si Kyungsoo. 

 

“Salamat ulit sa paghatid,” 

 

“Walang problema basta ikaw officemate,” sagot ni Jongin, sabay ngiti kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano ba, Kyungsoo na lang itawag mo sa akin please,” tumawa lang si Jongin, pagkatapos ay nag wave ito kay Kyungsoo bago umalis. 

 

Pagbukas ni Kyungsoo sa ilaw ay nagulat na lang ito at may mga balloons sa sahig at may bouquet ng mga rosas sa kanilang sofa. Nang kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niya ang isang card na may nakasulat na  _ happy anniversary.  _ Napatingin siya sa kalendaryo December 16, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang busy ay nakalimutan niyang ngayon pala ang kanilang anniversary. 

 

_ Six years anniversary. Tangina.  _

 

Agad na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone para tawagan si Chanyeol ngunit nakapatay na ang cellphone nito. Imbes na matulog na lang ay gising pa at nag aantay si Kyungsoo sa pag-uwi ng kasintahan, ngunit umaga na ito umuwi. 

 

“Yeol bakit ngayon ka lang?” 

 

“Pasalamat ka na lang at umuwi ako” sabi ni Chanyeol, amoy alak pa ito 

 

“At least ako di ko nakalimutan ang anniversary natin” dagdag niya. 

 

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na pigilan si Chanyeol at hawakan ang mga kamay nito habang nag so-sorry. Ngunit kinalas ng kasintahan ang kanyang kamay at pumunta sa kanilang kwarto. 

 

“Kuha lang ako ng gamit, aalis din ako pagkatapos,”

 

“Chanyeol please wag ka namang ganyan, pag-usapan natin to,” 

 

“Soo alam mo ba gaano kasakit ang ginawa mo kahapon? Nag-prepare ako sa bahay, nag-ayos at hinintay ka para sa six year anniversary natin, six years putangina. Nagpaalam na ako sa manager namin na mag da-day off ako para makasama kita buong magdamag tapos ganon lang, tinext mo lang ako na late ka makakarating dahil sa trabaho. Tangina Soo di ka namang magiging boss diyan kahit gaano ka mag trabaho,” 

 

Napaiyak si Kyungsoo ng marinig niya lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, kung alam niya lang na pinaghahandaan pala ito lahat ni Chanyeol ay baka hindi na sya tumuloy sa overtime.

 

_ Tanga, napaka tanga mo talaga Do Kyungsoo kung tinupad mo nalang sana yung pangako mo eh di sana kayo magtatalo ng ganito.  _

 

Pinilit na yakapin at pigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan ngunit hindi nagpadala si Chanyeol, habang nagsusumamo si Kyungsoo ay patuloy pa rin ito sa pagkuha ng kanyang mga gamit at ipinasok sa malaking bag na dala. 

 

“Chanyeol please pag usapan naman natin to wag ka ng umalis”  

 

“Soo please I need some space para makapag isip, babalik din naman ako”

 

Hindi na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan at pinanood na lang ito habang inaayos ang kanyang gamit, siguro nga ay kailangan din talaga nila ng space para naman makapag-isip. Walang ibang masisisi si Kyungsoo kundi ang sarili niya at kung paano niya hinayaan na umabot ng ganito ang kanilang relasyon. 

 

“Dun muna ako uuwi kanila mama,” dagdag ni Chanyeol

 

Bihira lang kung umabsent si Kyungsoo, at ngayon ay tatlong araw itong hindi pumasok sa trabaho. Nagkukulong sa bahay habang hinihintay ang pagbalik ni Chanyeol, ilang araw na lang at pasko na, ngunit kahit text man lang ay hindi nagparamdam ang kasintahan. Dahil sa tapos nang asikasuhin ang mga backlogs nung lunes ay medyo nakakahinga na sila sa opisina ngayon.

 

“Guys wag kalimutan ang Christmas Party natin bukas, 10:30 am yung call time natin okay? Yung alam kung saan yung address ng location ay pwede ng dumeretso, at sa hindi naman pamilyar sa lugar pwede kayong makisabay sa akin. Mag hihintay ako dito sa office hanggang 10:30 ng umaga. Also, Anyone is allowed to bring a plus one.” anunsyo ni Junymeon. 

 

Biglang umingay ang opisina dahil sa anunsyo, ang ibang ka trabaho ay nag uusap na kung ano-ano ang dadalahin, samantalang ang ibang mga lalake naman ay nag paplano na ng inuman para sa party. 

 

“Oh Soo mukhang malungkot ka ata, wag mong kalimutan dalhin si Chanyeol bukas,” wika ni Junmyeon. 

 

“Sige po boss, try ko” ngumiti si Kyungsoo. 

 

Kinabukasan ay maagang pumunta si Kyungsoo sa opisina, wala kasi siyang ibang masasakyan kaya makikisabay na lang ito sa kanyang boss. Halos kalahati ng ka-opisina ay nanduon at nag hihintay kay Junmyeon. Dahil hindi lahat nagkasya sa pick-up truck ng kanilang boss, kaya naisipan nila Kyungsoo na mag rent na lang ng jeep papunta sa wave pool kung saan ang kanilang Christmas party.  Kahit na git-gitan ay pinagkakasya parin nila na makasakay lahat sa loob ng jeep, kahit na si Kyungsoo ay umupo na lang sa dulo ng front seat. Buti na lang ay dumating bigla si Jongin dala ang toyota lancer nito.

 

“Jongin pwede ba pasakay? Ang sikip na kasi sa jeep dito na lang ako” tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Mabilis na pumayag si Jongin at sumakay naman agad si Kyungsoo. Sa una ay akala ni Kyungsoo na maraming sasakay sa kotse ni Jongin ngunit laking gulat na lang nito ng mapansing silang dalawa lang ang nasa loob. Hindi gaya nung unang beses na sumakay si Kyungsoo ngayon ay medyo nakikipag-usap na ito kay Jongin habang nasa biyahe.

 

“mabuti naman at pumasok ka na kahapon, namiss kita,”  biglang sabi ni Jongin habang nagmamaneho

 

“Bakit ka pala umabsent?” tanong nito. 

 

Sa di mapaliwanag na dahilan ay nasabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol, at ang iba pang mga bagay na hindi niya sinabi sa iba niyang kaibigan. At dahil dun ay di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na maiyak dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nagpaparamdam sa kanya si Chanyeol. 

 

“Masakit kasi hindi ko alam kung dapat pa ba namin itong ipagpatuloy,”  

 

Inihinto ni Jongin ang kaniyang sasakyan at niyakap ng mahigpit ang katrabaho, Alam ni Jongin kung gaano kasakit ang maiwan at ayaw niyang maramdaman ito ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“tahan na, wag mo muna siyang isipin.” payo nito

 

Simula nun ay naging magkalapit ang dalawa, halos hindi nga sila magkahiwalay habang nasa Christmas party. Naging magaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at hindi naman hinayaan ni Jongin na mag-isa si Kyungsoo.   

 

Tatlong araw na lang ay mag-papasko na at ngayon ay ang huling araw ng kanilang trabaho sa linggong ito, patapos na ang trabaho at naghihintay na lang sila ng oras para mag timeout. Naging parte na ng araw ni Jongin ang paghatid kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang bahay, habang nasa sasakyan ay tinanong ni Jongin ang kaibigan kung saan ba ito magpapasko. 

 

“Sa bahay, saan pa ba?” 

 

“Ayaw mo bang umuwi sa inyo? Para naman may kasama ka sa pasko” 

 

“Di na, baka kasi tatanungin pa ako nila mama bat di ko kasama si Chanyeol” 

 

“Gusto mo ba mag out-of-town tayo? Punta tayo sa isang forest park dun tayo mag papasko para malamig” 

 

Napa-irap si Kyungsoo, simula pa dati ay gusto niya talagang ma experience ang mag celebrate ng pasko malayo sa lungsod pero hindi kasi mahilig si Chanyeol na mag biyahe kaya malabo talagang mag out-of-town sila kapag pasko.

 

“Talaga ba? Okay lang sayo hindi ba magagalit ang parents mo?” 

 

“Kyungsoo, matanda na ako okay lang kanila mama kung hindi ako sa bahay magpapasko at isa pa wala din naman sila dito. Nasa probinsya.” paliwanag nito. 

 

“So game? Out-of-town tayo? Bukas tayo luluwas tapos sa 26 tayo uuwi” 

 

“Game, after lunch alis na tayo?” tumango si Jongin. 

 

Pagkauwi ng bahay ay agad nag-empake si Kyungsoo ng mga gamit na dadalhin niya, bumili din ito ng mga junk foods para naman may makain sila habang nasa biyahe. Dahil sa sobrang pananabik ay hindi gaano nakatulog si Kyungsoo at medyo may katagalan itong nagising. Maya-maya ay nag text sa kanya si Jongin.

 

From: Office-Jongin

On the way na ako sa inyo, see you in a bit. 

 

Mabilis na gumayak si Kyungsoo, at ng dumating na si Jongin ay tapos na ito. Dahil hindi siya nakapag almusal dumaan muna sila sa Mcdo para mag drive tru, hindi din kasi sila pwede magtagal sa isang lugar dahil apat na oras ang biyahe dagdagan pa ng holiday traffic baka abutan pa sila ng gabi sa daan. 

 

Habang nasa biyahe ay may na-itanong ni Kyungsoo ang ilang bagay tungkol kay Jongin, isa na dito ang tungkol sa kanyang love life.

 

“Seryoso wala ka talagang girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” umiling lang ang binata. 

 

“Sa gwapo mong yan?” biro ni Kyungsoo

 

“wala nga eh, walang nagkakamali” patawang sagot ni Jongin

 

“at saka kung may kasintahan man ako ngayon eh hindi sana ikaw ung kasama ko ngayong pasko” dagdag niya. 

 

Natahimik si Kyungsoo, may point naman talaga si Jongin pero nagtataka lang kasi si Kyungsoo ang gwapo ni Jongin tapos walang magkaka gusto sa kanya. Nako kung single lang si siya baka nagkakagusto na siya kay Jongin.  

 

“Jongin paano ka nakahanap ng bahay na matutuluyan natin? Diba mahirap na makahanap pag peak season?” 

 

“Actually matagal ko ng nirent ang bahay na to, last month pa ata. Balak ko talaga kasing mag out-of-town ngayong pasko” paliwanag ni Jongin

 

Makulimlim na ng makarating sila Kyungsoo sa airbnb na kanilang tutuluyan, at dahil sa sobrang pagod sa biyahe ay nakatulog ito agad habang si Jongin naman ang nag aayos ng kanilang mga gamit. Maliit lamang ang kanilang cabin, pag pasok mo ay makikita mo agad ang queen size bed, at isang sofa sa gilid. May TV rin at maliit na ref, at nasa mataas na lugar ito na napa-paligiran ng maraming pine trees. 

 

Pagkatapos mag ayos ng gamit at maligo ay inayos ni Jongin ang sofa para kanyang higaan. Sa sobrang lamig ng lugar ay nagising si Kyungsoo bandang alsa-onse ng gabi, pagkakita niya sa paligid ay napansin niyang nakahiga na si Jongin sa sofa. Nagbihis lang si Kyungsoo ng pangtulog at nagtulog na ulit ito. 

 

Gising na si Jongin ng bumangon si Kyungsoo kinaumagahan, nasa terrace ito at umiinom ng kape habang tinitingnan ang tanawin, medyo malamig ang panahon kaya naman ay nakabalot ito ng jacket at na ka bonnet. 

 

“Kanina ka pa ba gising?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, 

 

Umiling si Jongin at ngumiti kay Kyungsoo, “Bago lang din ako nagising, by the way do you want coffee?” 

 

“Okay lang, ako na mag ti-timpla” 

 

Nanatili ang dalawa na nakaupo sa may terrace habang pinagmamasdan ang sikat ng araw, tahimik lang sila pero komportable. Matagal na rin mula ng nakapag relax si Kyungsoo ng ganito, simula kasi nung nakapag-trabaho siya ay halos wala na siyang oras para mag relax at mag biyahe. 

 

“Anong balak mo ngayon? Gusto mo ba gumala buong araw?”  

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumango, sabik na sabik na itong mamasyal sa lugar at makita ang mga magagandang tanawin. Pagkatapos maligo at mag ayos ay umalis na ang dalawa, dahil desperas ng pasko maraming mga tao ang namamasyal at mahaba ang traffic kaya naman ay minabuti ni Jongin na maglakad na lamang sila tutal naman malapit lang din yung mga tourist destination sa lugar. 

 

Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ng makita nito ang magagandang bulaklak na namumukadkad pati na ang magandang tanawin. Hindi din niya pina-lagpas ang mag papicture, minsan solo shots, minsan naman ay selfie nila ni Jongin. Isang beses ay medyo nahirapan ang dalawa sa pagkuha ng kanilang selfie, naka ilang ulit na ang mga ito pero hindi pa rin nila kuha ung tamang anggulo buti na lang at may isang dalaga ang nagmagandang loob na kunan sila ng litrato. 

 

Sa dalawang litrato ay naka-akbay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, habang nakahawak si Kyungsoo sa may baywang ni Jongin, pero ang pinagkaiba lang ay sa una nakatingin sila sa camera habang sa ikalawa ay nakatingin sila sa isat-isa habang nakangiti. 

 

“Ang cute nyong mag boyfriend,” wika ng dalagang tumulong.

 

Sasagutin sana siya ni Kyungsoo para sabihing hindi niya boyfriend si Jongin, pero pinigilan ito ng binata sabi wag na lang daw patulan ang sinabi ng dalaga.

 

Nang matapos na silang mamasyal buong maghapon ay dumiretso ang dalawa sa isang restaurant na kakilala ni Jongin aang may-ari, at dahil sa kaibigan ito ng binata ay madaling nakapasok at nakakuha ng mesa. Dahil Christmas eve, maraming tao ang nag aabang sa labas ng restaurant kaya naman ay hindi na gaanong nagtagal sila Jongin sa pagkain. 

 

“Gusto mo ba inuman tayo pagkatapos dito?” 

 

“sure, saan ba magandang lugar, may alam ka ba jongin?” 

 

“I suggest sa bahay na lang, atleast safe kahit magdamag pa tayong mag inuman” patawang sabi ni Jongin.

 

“Nako ha, hindi ko na yata kaya ang magdamagang inuman” 

 

“bata ka pa Soo, I’m sure kaya mo pa yan” 

 

“ikaw Jongin ha, napaka bad influence mo,” 

 

“Pasko na naman so okay” 

 

“Sabagay, may point ka naman” 

 

Matapos kumain ang dalawa ay nag hanap ang mga ito ng convenience store para bumili ng beer, di kalayuan sa kanilang tinutuluyan ay may 7-11 silang nakita. Bumili sila ng dalawang dosenang red horse in can at dalawang bote ng Johnny Walkers na red label at klase-klaseng chips pang pulutan. Pagdating nila ay inayos ni Kyungsoo ang teracce ng tinutuluyan habang si Jongin naman ay naka toka sa pag ayos ng mga inumin at pagkain na binili. 

 

“Andaming beer nito, mauubos kaya natin to lahat?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo

 

“mauubos yan, wag mo lang isipin. Ilang kwentuhan lang katapat nyan Soo”  

  
  


Alas diyes na ng gabi, walong can na ng red horse at kalahating bote ng red label ang naubos nila Jongin at Kyungsoo. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang tumawa habang kinukwento ni Jongin ang tungkol sa mga kalokohang ginawa noong college ito, pati na rin ang mga failed attempts niyang panliligaw dati. 

 

“Seryoso, sa lahat basted ka?” halos di na makahinga si Kyungsoo sa katatawa 

 

“Nako ang mali ng ginawa nila, siguro kung isa ako sa niligawan mo sinagot agad kita” patuloy pa rin sa katatawa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Paano kung ngayon ako manligaw sayo?” 

 

“sasagutin kita, kaso may boyfriend pa ako eh. Eto nga oh hinihintay ko pa text niya, pero kahit isang ‘kamusta ka na’ wala akong natanggap sa kanya” ang kaninang tumatawang si Kyungsoo ay ngayon umiiyak na. 

 

“Tangina ang sakit na, pinipilit kong magpakasaya kaso wala. Lagi ko na lang siyang naiisip. Nakakapagod na.” 

 

Inilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang upuan kay Kyungsoo at niyakap ang kaibigan para pakalmahin ito. Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang yakap kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa tuluyan na itong humagulgol sa kanya. 

 

“tahan na Soo,” 

 

“babalik din siya sayo” bulong nito 

 

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo at tumingin sa katabi “Paano kung di na siya babalik?”

 

Tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang pinupunasan niya ang mga luha sa pisngi “Wag kang mag aalala nandito naman ako,” 

 

Ilang segundo pa ay unti-unting nilalapit ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo, hanggang sa tuluyan ay hinalikan niya na ito. Napatigil si Jongin at tinitign si kyungsoo. 

 

_ Tangina, mali. Hindi ko siya dapat hinalikan _ . 

 

Biglang kinabahan si Jongin sa ginawa, nag aalala ito na baka magalit si Kyungsoo at mawala ang tiwala nito sa kanya. Ngunit laking gulat ni Jongin ng hinila siya ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ulit ito. Madiin, unti-unting tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga braso at ipinatong ito sa mga balikat ni Jongin. Napaungol si kyungsoo ng malakas habang hinahalikan siya ni Jongin.Sa sobrang tindi ng paghahalikan nila ay tumayo na si Kyungsoo at kumandong na ito kay Jongin. 

 

“Jongin, Bed” bulong ni Kyungsoo

 

Mabilis namang nakatayo si Jongin at kinarga si Kyungsoo patungo sa  _ kanilang _ kama at pinahiga ito. Hindi natigil ang paghahalikan ng dalawa hanggang sa nakapatong na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang itinanggal ang suot damit ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“Soo, baka napipilitan ka lang. Ititigil ko to kung gusto mo” pag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin. 

 

"Gusto ko, Jongin” Sagot nito sa binata. 

 

Hindi na nagdalawang isip si Jongin at itinuloy niya na ito, dahil sa totoo lang ay matagal na din niya na rin itong pinapangarap ang mahalikan si Kyungsoo, ngunit ngayon ay hindi lang isang halik ang pinag-sasaluhan nilang dalawa. Habang lumalalim ang gabi ay umiinit naman ang kanilang mga katawan at tanging mga ungol nila ang narinig. Hindi na rin napansin ni Kyungsoo ang pag tunog ng kanyang cellphone kung saan ay tinatawagan na siya ni Chanyeol. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sa pagbabasa ng aking basura, may karugtong pa po ito pero baka matagal-tagalan pa bago ko maipost ang kasunod.


End file.
